Highwind
Highwind is a recurring term in the Final Fantasy series. It has a variety of uses, its been used has a surname, a weapon, and an ability. Universally however, the word "Highwind" and whatever or whomever bears the name, is associated with Dragoons or characters that have dragoon traits. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Ricard Highwind is the last of the Deist Dragoons, and a member of the playable party. Final Fantasy IV Kain Highwind is a Dragoon of Baron, and a central protagonist to the game, though he also operates as a minor antagonist for a time under Golbez's control. Final Fantasy V Alexander Highwind Tycoon bears Highwind as a middle name. He is the king of Tycoon and the keeper of the Wind Drake. He is also the father of Lenna and Faris, two of the main party members. Final Fantasy VII Cid Highwind is a party member and fights with a spear and various Jump attacks in a manner based on Dragoons. His airship is also named ''Highwind. Cid's strongest Limit Break and the manual to learn it share the name as well, and the attack calls the airship to rain missiles on enemies. Obtaining the Highwind Limit Break in the PC version re-release of Final Fantasy VII unlocks the Highwind achievement. ''Final Fantasy X The Highwind is a spear for Kimahri Ronso, who shares many similarities with Dragoons in his fighting style. The weapon bears the ability "Triple Overdrive". Final Fantasy XI High Wind is the name of a Galka non-player character found in Ru'Lude Gardens. He is a member of the Ducal Guard and is responsible for guarding the Archduke's Audience Chamber. An Abyssean incarnation of High Wind also exists and can be found in Abyssea - Attohwa, where he serves as a goal tracker who assists the player by tracking their completed objectives for that particular zone. Final Fantasy XIII Oerba Yun Fang's Full ATB Skill is named "Highwind", Fang herself being another character who acts much like a Dragoon. Highwind has Fang leap up and descend to impale enemies with her spear, similar to the recurring Dragoon Jump attack. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII A head accessory is named the Highwind Charm. It can be obtained by obtaining a third Falcon Charm in New Game+ and increases ATB speed by 150. Final Fantasy XIV Highwind Skyways is the name of the organization responsible for administrating the airship landings on the three city states. Final Fantasy Tactics The Highwind is a trade ship, which was shipwrecked in the Errand "Salvage The Highwind!" Final Fantasy Type-0 The Highwind is one of Nine's, who has a skillset not unlike Dragoons, best weapons. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Highwind is Kain's Level 100 exclusive weapon. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Highwind is a weapon usable by the Lilty. Other Appearances Kingdom Hearts Highwind is the default name for the raft the protagonists build at the beginning of the game, as well as the default name of the player's first Gummi Ship. Gallery de:Highwind ru:Хайвинд Category:Miscellaneous Category:Limit Breaks Category:Final Fantasy XIII Commando Abilities